Have a Nice Dream
by BawangBombay
Summary: Tentang mimpi Harry dimana ayah dan ibunya masih hidup untuk memeluknya dan menyayanginya dengan begitu hangat. Post-war. EWE


Have a Nice Dream

Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

Summary : Tentang mimpi Harry dimana ayah dan ibunya masih hidup untuk memeluknya dan menyayanginya dengan begitu hangat. Post-war.

Harry kecil tertawa bahagia saat ayahnya dan Sirius saling berebut cookies buatan ibunya yang seharusnya untuk Harry. Mereka saling mengelitiki dan mencubit hingga James berbuat curang dengan menggigit tangan Sirius. Sirius menjerit kesakitan, ia baru tahu jika rusa punya kemampuan menggigit. Diusap lengannya yang memerah sambil menggerutu.

"Ayolah Prongs, kau harus mengalah untuk kali ini saja! Kau kan sudah sering makan _cookies_ Lily!" gerutunya.

James menatap Sirius dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Membuat Sirius ingin mengutuknya dengan mantra _avis_ agar seringaian James hilang dipatuk burung. "Tidak, Padfoot! Sudah dua hari aku tak makan _cookies_ Lily! Lily selalu memberikannya pada Harry!" katanya dengan gaya berlebihan, seolah-olah itu adalah hal paling mengerikan.

Sirius mendecak. "Kau baru dua hari! Aku sudah tiga hari!" tukasnya.

Belum sempat James membalas, keduanya menjerit karena sakit yang tiba-tiba bersarang di bokongnya. Hawa dingin yang menusuk menggelora di belakang mereka. James dan Sirius menelan ludah takut, rasanya seperti ada dementor berdiri di belakangnya. Kemudian dengan perlahan mereka memutar badannya untuk melihat sumber hawa dingin tersebut.

"Lils...," desah James dengan ragu. Sirius menggigil dan bersembunyi di belakang James.

Lily Potter berdiri dengan mata memicing tajam. Aura dingin berkobar dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya datar dan penuh misteri. Sebelas dua belas dengan ekspresi Snive—Snape.

"Huwaaaaa." Harry menangis kencang melihat sisi yang berbeda keluar dari ibunya. Harry kecil seperti tidak mengenali ibunya. Ia merasa takut.

Dalam sekejab Lily Potter kembali ke mode normal. Ia buru-buru memeluk Harry dan mengelus punggungnya lembut. "Oh, _darling_. _Silly daddy_ mencuri _cookies_ -mu, hm? Tenanglah, _Mom_ akan buatkan _cookies_ untukmu lagi, _ok_?"

James dan Sirius berpandangan. _Kayaknya bukan itu deh masalahnya_.

Harry mengangguk dengan sesegukan. Tangisnya mereda melihat ibunya yang dikenalnya.

"Lils, bagaimana denganku?!" tukas James.

"Dan aku?!" sahut Sirius.

Lily menghela nafas lelah. Matanya memicing tajam pada dua orang tolol di depannya. "Kuhitung sampai tiga jika kalian masih disini juga—"

Dengan segera James dan Sirius lari terpogoh-pogoh menjauh. Tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi jika mereka tidak menuruti perintah Lily.

Lily memalingkan wajahnya pada Harry kecil, senyum hangat diberikannya pada Harry. Harry tertawa.

Lily mendesah sayang. "Saat besar nanti, mom ingin kau tidak seperti ayahmu, Harry," katanya sambil mengayunkan telunjuknya yang dicengkram Harry.

"Dada!" jerit Harry diselingi tawa bahagianya.

Lily menciumi wajah Harry sambil terkikik. "Oh manisnyaaaa," ujarnya. "Dengar, _Mom_ punya berita baik untukmu!" katanya.

Harry menatap ibunya penuh tanda tanya. Membuat Lily sekali lagi mendesah 'manisnyaaa'.

"Moony dan Wormtail akan berkunjung sebentar lagi! Kau senang? Kau senang? Oh anak manis." Lily berkata sambil mengelus rambut Harry dan menggelengkan kepalanya di perut Harry. Menghasilkan tawa geli dari si kecil berambut hitam itu.

"Dia tidak manis Lils! Dia tampan sepertiku!" tukas James yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan Sirius berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Dan sepertiku!" sambung Sirius.

Lily mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum memutar matanya bosan. "Terserah apa kata kalian," katanya. Kemudian kesadaran menyeruak. "Hey! Bukankah kusuruh kalian untuk pergi?!"

Sirius bersimpuh penuh drama. Kedua tangannya berada di dadanya. "Oh Lilyyy betapa teganya kau mengusirku dari hadapan anak baptisku tersayang," katanya sambil pura-pura menangis. Jelas pura-pura karena tidak ada setetes air matapun di wajahnya.

"Siri—"

"Dan menjauhkan anakku dari ayahnya yang tampan," ujar James memotong ucapan Lily. Disimpuhkan pula kakinya di sebelah Sirius dan ikut pura-pura menangis.

Harry tertawa. Sirius diam-diam memberikan kedipan padanya, membuat tawa Harry semakin keras.

"Oh merlin. Beri aku kekuatan," desah Lily. Ditatapnya kedua pria dewasa yang bertingkah seperti bocah di depannya. "Baiklah! Tapi ingat—"

"Kami ingat!" potong James.

Sirius menatap James dengan cengiran tampannya. "Jangan buat keributan—"

James balas menyeringai. "Kegaduhan—"

"Kerusakan—"

"Kehancuran—"

"Ke—

" _STOP!_ Baik! Oke. Oke! Aku percaya," potong Lily sebelum kepalanya meledak melihat tingkah suaminya dan sahabatnya. Serius deh, mereka bagaikan anak kembar yang katanya punya ikatan batin kalau sedang saling sambung kalimat begitu.

Sirius dan James terbangun dari posisi simpuhnya dan berbagi _high five_ kemenangan. James mengambil Harry dari gendongan Lily dan menyuruh Lily untuk bersantai. Seandainya James tahu, Lily tidak akan pernah bisa santai memiliki suami seperti James. Dan semakin tidak bisa bersantai jika James sudah bertemu dengan Sirius. Entah kekacauan apalagi yang akan mereka perbuat. Dengan hati berat Lily pergi meninggalkan mereka. Berdoa semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Harryyyy, uuhhhh siapa anak Daddy yang paling ganteenggg," kata James sambil mengangkat Harry tinggi di udara. Harry tertawa sambil menendang pelan kepala James.

Sirius menatap kedekatan ayah dan anak itu dengan iri. Sirius juga ingin memegang dan memeluk Harry! Sirius menatap wajah Harry yang matanya tertutup karena sedang tertawa.

"Hey, Prongs. Kurasa Lily benar, Harry benar-benar manis! Lihatlah pipinya yang bulat dan merah itu. Oh rasanya aku ingin menggigitnya sekarang juga," katanya sambil menatap Harry dengan 'lapar', atau bahasa halusnya gemas.

James membelalakkan matanya dan menjauhkan Harry dari Sirius. Membuahkan desis kesal dari Sirius.

"Padfoot. Kau membuatku takut! Anakku ini bukan makanan anjing tahu!" tukas James. Sirius merengut. Dia kan cuma bercanda, kenapa James menanggapinya dengan serius begitu?

Bunyi bel menghentikan gerutuan Sirius.

"Moony!" teriak Sirius dengan bahagia.

"Wormtail!" teriak James tak kalah bahagia.

Mereka berlari menuju pintu masuk, belum sempat mereka sampai. Tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah menampilkan batang hidungnya. Harry tertawa _excited_.

"Harry!" teriak Remus sambil merebut Harry dari tangan James. "Coba tebak, siapa yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini, hm?" ujarnya sambil menciumi wajah Harry. Harry tertawa geli.

"Hai James, Sirius," sapa Peter dengan sopan.

"Hai, mate!" balas Sirius.

James hanya balas tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian perhatiannya beralih pada Remus dan Harry yang seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. "Moony, saat bertamu kerumah orang, diwajibkan untuk menyapa tuan rumah terlebih dulu," tegurnya dengan halus.

"Sudah kok," jawab Remus tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Harry.

James merengut. "Oh ya? Kapan?"

Remus memeluk tubuh Harry. "Tadi aku menyapa Harry," katanya santai.

James _sweetdrop_. Rahangnya terbuka lebar. Peter menyentuh pundak James, memberikan kekuatan pada temannya. "Yang tabah ya, James," katanya penuh simpati.

Sirius menatapnya dengan iba. "Sebentar lagi bulan purnama, _mate_. Mohon maklum," ujarnya coba menenangkan.

James mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya masih syok.

"Remus! Peter!" Lily muncul dari balik pintu dapur dengan sepiring _cookies_. Kemudian ia memeluk mereka satu-satu dengan hangat setelah menaruh _coookies-_ nya di meja.

Remus membalas pelukan Lily dengan lembut, karena ada Harry di gendongannya. "Lils, aku akan bawa Harry ke kamar," katanya sambil berjalan membawa Harry menuju kamar yang biasa ditempatinya jika ia menginap.

Lily tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Remus. James menatap penuh dendam. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Remus, mencegahnya pergi. "Tunggu dulu. Siapa bilang kau boleh memonopolinya, Moony?" tanyanya dengan sewot. Mungkin masih dendam karena masalah tadi.

Remus menghela nafas lelah. Ditatapnya pemuda yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak di Hogwarts. "James, tiap hari kan kau sudah bermain dengan Harry," katanya. Kemudian perhatiannya beralih pada Sirius yang terkikik melihat James. "Dan kau Sirius, aku tahu kau sudah lima hari menginap. Jadi, ini saatnya aku yang _quality time_ dengan Harry!" Dan dengan begitu Remus berlari kecil menghilang menuju kamarnya, bersama Harry di pelukannya.

"REMUS?!" teriak James dan Sirius dengan murka.

"Boleh kumakan _cookies-_ nya?" tanya Peter memecah suasana.

.

.

"Harry, bagaimana jika kau buka hadiahmu dulu sebelum meniup lilin, eh?" kata Lily saat menatap tumpukan kado di atas meja.

James mengeluarkan suara tercekik. "Buka hadiah dariku dulu, Lils!" katanya tak sabar.

Lily menghela nafas bosan. "Baiklah," katanya.

James mencomot hadiahnya dari atas meja dan menyerahkannya pada Harry yang terduduk di lantai. "Nah, Harry, kau boleh membukanya," katanya sambil tersenyum misterius.

Semua menatap Harry penasaran. Harry tertawa dan dengan brutal merusak bungkus kado dari James hingga menampilkan wujud hadiahnya sepenuhnya.

Sebuah sapu terbang keluaran terbaru.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan.

"Sapu?!" Sirius menjerit. Matanya menatap James dengan penuh pengkhianatan. "James! Kau curang! Aaiisshhh, tahu begitu aku belikan Harry sapu!" katanya sambil mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Kau kalah, _mate,_ " ujar James sambil menyeringai kemenangan.

Sirius menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan menggerutu sambil menatap James garang. Peter dengan segera mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membuat tanda 'Awas Ada Anjing Galak' di depan Sirius.

Lily dan Remus tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya dari James. Membuat James membeku saking dinginnya. Keringat mengucur di keningnya. Tanpa ia ketahui Sirius menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Em, Lily, Moony," ujarnya takut-takut.

Remus menodongkan tongkatnya pada James. James semakin panik. " _Levicorpus_!" desis Remus dengan kejam.

Lily menatap sengit tubuh suaminya yang menggantung terbalik. "James Potter?! " desisnya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tongkatnya pada James. "Sadarkah kau bahwa anak kita masih bayi?! Hah?!" bentaknya.

James mencoba menatap Remus, ingin memohon untuk menurunkannya tapi urung kala melihat raut mengerikan temannya. James khawatir wujud serigala temannya akan muncul. Peter mencicit mengumpat di belakang sofa sedangkan Sirius tertawa tanpa suara di belakang Lily dan Remus. Sialan. Pikir James.

"Em, aku tahu—"

"Lalu kenapa kau belikan hal berbahaya seperti itu?! Hah?!" bentak Remus.

James merinding, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin buang air. "Remus, aku—"

"Gyahahahaha."

Mereka semua melotot horor menatap Harry yang saat ini terbang mengendarai sapu hadiah dari James.

"Harry!" teriak James. Kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh karena tanpa sengaja Remus melepaskan mantranya. James mengaduh kesakitan.

"Dia yang melakukannya!" cicit Peter sambil menunjuk Sirius.

Sirius menatap Peter penuh pengkhianatan. Oke, jadi malam ini kau dikhianati dua kali, Sirius. Sekali lagi kau akan dapat gelas cantik. "Aku tak sengaja?!"

"HAARRRYYYYY?!"

.

.

Butuh setengah jam bagi mereka untuk menangkap Harry. Kelima orang itu tepar di atas sofa. Saat ini Harry berada di pelukan Lily sambil tertawa bahagia. Hmm, jadi membuat keluargamu kualahan itu membahagiakan ya, Harry?

"Harry, kau membuat kami lelah." Lily mendesah.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi, nak," ujar Remus sambil mengelus rambut Harry sayang.

Sirius tersenyum mengejek. "Kau bercanda? Tadi itu sangat keren!" katanya. "James! Suatu saat nanti dia pasti jadi _seeker_ yang hebat sepertimu!" teriaknya pada James sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya.

James menatap Harry kecil dengan haru dan bangga hingga rasanya kita bisa menyangka butiran keringat di bawah kantung matanya adalah air mata. "Yeah, Pads. Aku sangat bangga padanya."

Dan dengan manisnya, James dan Sirius mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Lily dan Remus.

"Kapan kita memotong kuenya?" potong Peter tiba-tiba. Mungkin karena merasa terabaikan.

"Maksudmu kapan kita meniup lilinnya?" Sirius menyindir sambil menggosok benjolan di kepalanya.

"Ayo kita lakukan!" James menyeringai.

Lily menghela nafas lelah. Sudah berapa kali hari ini ia menghela nafas? Duh, bisa cepat tua ia lama-lama kalau terus begini. Lily menetralkan amarahnya yang seharian ini diforsir keluar. Remus tersenyum menenangkan padanya. Dan Lily mengangguk, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Remus menggoyangkan tongkatnya dan lilin berangka satu yang tertancap manis di atas kue itu menyala. Harry dibiarkan berdiri menatap lilin dengan penasaran. Dan kelima orang dewasa memutari meja.

"Baiklah Harry, tutup matamu dan ucapkan harapanmu, lalu tiup lilinnya."

Harry kecil menatap lima orang di depannya dengan bingung, kemudian ia tertawa, tawanya menular pada mereka. Lalu mereka semua membantunya meniup lilin.

Dan ruangan menjadi gelap.

" _Happy Birthday, Harry_."

Harry membuka matanya perlahan. Emeraldnya menyipit dan melebar berusaha fokus, hingga Harry mengenali raut teman-temannya. Harry bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan terduduk. Bisa dilihatnya Hermione memegang kue berbentuk _snitch_ berwarna emas bertuliskan ' _Happy Birthday Harry_ '.

Harry spontan berdiri dengan raut terkejut.

" _Happy sweet 18th, Harry!_ " teriak Ron.

Taburan _confetti_ , krim dan sorakan meledak di udara. Harry menatap dengan takjub. Tawa bahagia keluar dari bibir merahnya. Harry berlari menuju Hermione dan mencium pipinya kemudian memeluk Ron dengan erat dan memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada teman-temannya.

Hermione meminta Harry untuk meniup lilinnya.

Harry menutup mata dan berdoa dalam hati.

Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberikanku hidup selama 18 tahun ini. Terima kasih telah memberikanku mimpi yang nyata akan kenangan bersama kedua orang tuaku. Terima kasih telah menyayangi mereka hingga kau begitu tak sabar untuk kembali bertemu. Terima kasih telah memberikanku sahabat-sahabat yang tulus mencintaiku, dan aku juga mencintai mereka. Terima kasih atas segalanya, tuhan. Tuhan, tolong sampaikan cintaku pada kedua orang tuaku, dan semua orang yang telah gugur selama perang. Aku merindukan mereka.

Harry membuka matanya, setetes air mata terjatuh tanpa diminta. Belum sempat Harry meniup lilin. Sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau cengeng, Potter."

Harry menyeringai melihat satu-satunya ular di antara mereka. Dengan sigap Harry mendekatinya dan merangkul orang itu kemudian berkata, "bantu aku meniup lilinnya, Draco."

Draco memutar matanya bosan. Memecahkan tawa diantara para singa. Hermione mendekat ke arah Harry dan Draco, kemudian menyodorkan kue yang di bawanya. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh tanya pada Harry yang dijawab Harry dengan anggukan.

1

2

3

Huffff.

The End

Halo. Ini aku Bams.

Fict ini kubuat sebagai media refreshing dari jobdesk-ku. Sumpah tadinya ga ada pikiran buat masukin Draco di ending, tapi dianya aja yang nyempil-nyempil numpang eksis. Hahahha. Dan maaf kalo ada typo atau salah-salah penulisan, karena saya buru-buru mengeditnya, takut ketauan penjaga perpus #plak Yak benar daku lagi di perpus HAHAHA.

Ah ya, terima kasih banyak yang sudah mengoreksi tulisan saya di fict sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah membagi ilmu. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi mempelajari cara menulis yang benar wkwk.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran akan amat sangat membantu :)


End file.
